


A Bet lost

by Pleasant_Little_Neko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi's Sensitive ass, Light Bondage, Spanking, feather duster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Little_Neko/pseuds/Pleasant_Little_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced in to a bet that he lost to Hange, Levi has to face Punishment. WARNING: Spanking, Tying up, Feather duster and Levi's Sensitive ass. One-shot. Birthday gift for Best Friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet lost

 

Levi grumbled at the abomination around his neck was pulled. He didn't give a rats ass about how much time Hange had spent making it just for him or how the velvet made him shiver ever so often.

Thanks to shitty-glasses forcing him in to a stupid bet that he ended up losing. He was ambushed and forced it to a… a fucking collar!. The damn thing had a metal loop that connected to a leash, which was in the hands of that lunatic.

Hange was humming in glee at the fact the collar and leash fit Levi perfectly. The grey was the perfect shade to match his cold eyes. An she could see how the lining of the collar affected Levi. she loved pulling it just see his eyes sharpen in controlled rage.

Where some may have shrunken in to themselves at the stare, it made Hange tingle in excitement.

"Come on grumpy, lets get to our room" Hange baby-voiced to Levi

"just hurry the fuck up" He grumbling again

Hange cackled. "Jeez, Levi your that eager to get started on your punishment."

"On a bet you forced my in to." he resorted.

"Oh details." Hange huffed with a giggle.

"Fuck-" Levi started

"Oh looky, were here" Hange sang as she pulled Levi in to the room by the grey leash.

The room was clean, after all Levi made sure every single room was spotless. A window on the farthest wall with a small fire place a few bookshelf's and a made up queen sized bed with clean white sheets and a chest at the foot of the bed.

"now for some real fun" Hange giggled

Before Levi recovered from the swift pull and lack of air for a few seconds, Hange had tied his wrists behind his back with some rope. Hange pushed Levi so he was bent over the bed, with his firm ass in the air and face in the bedding. Levi had made a muffed grunt as his face hit the bedding. Hange came up behind him and grabbed two handfuls of his amazing ass. The leash dropping on to the bed.

"heh heh I've missed this" Hange said

Levi gasped into the bedding and squirmed as Hange's hands groped and fondled his cheeks.

"It's so perfect" Hange hummed happily

"Just get it over with- ahh" Levi started

Hange smacked his right butt cheek "hush Levi and just let me enjoy this~"

"oh, and that one doesn't count" Hange murmured into his ear. Still groping the glorious ass.

Levi was making lots of little sounds, Hange knew that Levi ass was sensitive and Hange love that fact. Slowly backing off Hange went in to the chest the a foot of the bed. Levi gave a sigh.

"Hmm, What could I use on my little corporal~" Hange hummed.

"My hand, maybe? a paddle? maybe- oh what's this a duster? heh heh I just got an amazing idea heh heh." Hange said with an evil grin.

Levi frowned into the bed still bent over 'this can't be good' he thought.

Suddenly he felt a himself being stripped of his pants and underwear. Then a pair of warm hands back on his ass. Levi gasped louder as he had no protection covering his sensitive butt, mewing as Hange's hands massaged him. Levi's face was flushed and he was panting slightly.

He heard Hange backing of and felt the hand disappear only for a soft feeling of feathers to appear on his behind. Levi let out a whimper as his body twitched at the sensation he didn't know weather to moan or laugh but either way he tried to hold in both by smothering his face in to the bedding.

After a few minutes of watching Levi writhing on the bed Hange pulled away the feather duster and spanked Levi' ass with a hand on his bare ass. Levi yelled loudly in surprise.

"AHH"

Hange hit him three more times his yells getting louder and the sound of skin on skin echoing.

"AHH fuck you shitty-glasses- AHH STOP, HANGE AHH"

"Ya know shorty if you scream any louder I'll have to gag you can't have the others hearing you, now can we?" Hange gleefully said.

"Gag me and your fucking dead-AHH" Levi tried to threaten till Hange hit him once again.

"To bad Levi~ and remember you still have twelve more to go" Hange hummed as she picked up a cloth.

Spanking Levi with a hand making him yell she pulled the cloth over his mouth and around his head tying it in to a knot, Levi making muffed protects as Hange did. Spanking Levi eleven more times, each time he got louder and louder his firm ass started to glow and warm. Hange ignored this stinking feeling and focused to the sounds of flesh on flesh and the sounds Levi was making. Hange reached eleven and took a step back to admire the beauty known as Levi.

"Oh ho Levi~ you look so good, you should see yourself" Hange swooned.

Levi bent over the queen size bed, hands typed behind his back with a leash attached to a collar around his neck. Bare legs shaking trying to keep him up. Beautiful glowing pick ass up in the air. Face flushed with drops of sweat running down his forehead and a mouth full of a damp gag. a truly amazing sight one that Hange would treasure forever.

It was rare to see Levi like this and it was a treat, an Hange would savour this treat and make last the whole night… or until Levi passed out from being over pleasured.

Grabbing the leash Hange pulled forcing Levi's head back a whispered into his ear.

"This is only the beginning Levi~"


End file.
